El efecto mariposa
by Anneliesse Gates
Summary: ¿Queréis saber cómo hubiese sido el perfecto Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, y en qué desencadenará? Lucy Camberton, una orgullosa tributo del Distrito 4 estará dispuesta a demostrar que, al igual que en la vida diaria, el fin justifica los medios.


"No soy esclavo de un Dios que no existe."  
- M.M

(...)

- De las mejores en su promoción. Completamente impecable.

- ¿Y sus hermanos?

- Mataría por ellos. Le rompió la nariz a uno que intentó metersr con la pequeña, otra gran promesa.

- Interesante...

(...)

- ¡Arianne! ¡Oliver! ¿Ya estáis?

Mi hermana estaba más que lista con su atuendo blanco y gris, e irradiaba felicidad por los cuatro costados. Igualita que mi hermano, que nos miraba con cara de quemarnos vivos a todos. Él jamás comprendió el honor que significa salir elegido en los juegos.

Enganché un último coral en el extremo del recogido de Arianne y nos fuimos de camino a la plaza, contando con el apoyo de las olas, más abajo, en la playa.

- ¿Qué tal tu muñeca, pequeña?

- Bien, no te preocupes, daré la talla.

De eso no estaba tan segura. Lilith Carver y Tom Red eran los favoritos para representar el Distrito 4 en este segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Lilith era un año más mayor que ella, y era tan sumamente bruta con la raza humana que a veces en los entrenamientos le tuvieron que dar sedantes para calmarla. En cuanto a Tom, era como el resto, no tenía nada de especial excepto que era una especie de líder entre los de mi promoción. A mi no es que me cayese muy bien, pero la realidad es que sería un buen representante, de sobra.

(...)

_- Si estáis aquí es por un motivo. Todos vosotros estáis destinados a honrar a Panem, a vuestro distrito. Consideraos un héroe o heroína al salir elegidos, ya que no existe mayor honor que morir por la patria misma. Exprimíos hasta sangrar este mes, dos de vosotros pasarán a la historia y permanecerán en nuestros corazones. Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._

Tras el discurso de todos los años, los aspirantes a tributos se dirigieron a los distintos campos de entrenamiento, pequeños recintos en los que se ponían a prueba las capacidades de cada uno.

Una niña de espesa cabellera negra intentaba hacerse paso entre los demás, tan altos y fuertes. Ella no era débil, ni mucho menos, simplemente tenía una figura muy pequeña para su edad. Por supuesto, toda una ventaja en muchas, demasiadas ocasiones. Le gustaba variar cada año, pero como tenía una sensación pulsante que le decía "vas a salir elegida", decidió ir a lo seguro: la puntería. Los arcos, ballestas y cerbatanas no escondían secreto alguno para ella. En especial esta última, ya que si los maniquíes que tenía enfrente fuesen reales, hubiese causado fallos respiratorios, úlceras y aneurismas cerebrales en el asombroso tiempo de minuto y medio.

El chico que pasó por su lado también se dio cuenta de su talento, sin embargo, no quería felicitarla.

- ¿En serio quieres salir elegida el mes que viene? Vaya decepción. - Se acercaba cada vez más a la niña, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas -. Te matarían la primera. ¿Sabes por qué?

El chico se sonrió, Arianne lloraba en silencio.

- Porque eres una cría.

¿El problema? La pelirroja que estaba tras de él.

- Ari, cariño, ignóralo. Yo prefiero llamarlo envidia, Tom.

- ¿Envidia? ¿De qué? - Cogió a la pequeña por el cuello con una inusitada rabia interior - ¿De esto?

Todo el recinto se quedó en silencio cuando la hermana mayor de Arianne le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo, manchando de sangre la frente de la pequeña. Los supervisores del pabellón procedieron a separarles y tomar nota de su comportamiento, antes de que desencadenara en una batalla campal.

(...)

- ¿Soy una inútil...?

- No lo creo, cielo. Eres muy buena, y no lo digo porque seas mi hermana. Deja de llorar y demuéstrales a todos lo que vales, ¿entendido?

(...)

En la plaza había ambiente; expectación, éxtasis, felicidad, todo. Ari se fue con sus amigas y yo me quedé con el resto de las chicas de mi edad. Las únicas tres amigas que he tenido murieron en los juegos, lo que me hizo estar relativamente sola el día de la cosecha, al margen de los grupos de amigos que se formaban. Por desgracia me tocó al lado de Ashley y su panda de risitas estúpidas, que parecían tener diez años en vez de dieciocho. Nada más verme se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas, y pude distinguir las palabras "puta" y "pelirroja" tras una serie de miradas de reojo y más risas estúpidas. Recordé que no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio.

- ¡Buenos días a todos, y felices Juegos del Hambre!

Todos los allí presentes empezamos a gritar, como la gente del Capitolio cuando va a escuchar en directo su música favorita. Del Capitolio era la mujer que dijo esa frase, con ese acento tan cursi y esas ropas de colores tan chillones. Cuando los ánimos empezaron a calmarse pusieron el mismo vídeo de todos los años, en el que se explica la revuelta de los distritos que se produjo años atrás. Siempre me hacía las mismas preguntas. ¿Por qué los distritos 1, 2 y 4? Es más, ¿por qué el distrito 2 estuvo tan involucrado en la rebelión si genera los mismos agentes de la ley? Eso nunca nos lo explicaron en clase.

La mujer del Capitolio le cedió la palabra al presidente Snow, con su impecable traje de chaqueta blanco y la rosa en el pecho del mismo color. Ese aspecto tan siniestro casaba muy bien con su manera de proceder, tan fría, tan impasible...

- En honor al primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, y de manera excepcional, este año los distritos enviarán el doble de tributos de lo normal.

Seguidamente la mujer del Capitolio se sumó a la euforia del público.

- Uao... ¡Interesante! ¡Muy, muy interesante!

A mi no me lo pareció tanto. Iríamos cuarenta y ocho personas, lo que dificultaría la victoria notablemente, además de alargar los Juegos de manera innecesaria si los tributos estaban medianamente preparados. El año pasado ganó el distrito ocho, con un sádico que dejaba inconscientes a sus rivales y luego los cosía por el cuello.

- ¡Las damas primero!

Todas las chicas entraron en tensión esperando la gran y ansiada pregunta.

- ¿Alguna voluntaria?

Antes de que acabase la segunda palabra prácticamente el noventa y nueve porcien de las chicas levantamos la mano gritando que por favor nos cogiesen. Como era de esperar, Lilith empezó a pelearse con las que tenía al lado. Sin embargo, el presidente tomó cartas en el asunto y eligió.

- Tú. Al escenario.

Al principio me chocó ver cómo mi hermana había sido elegida a la segunda vez de entrar en la cosecha, pero en el momento en que saludó a todo el distrito que le aplaudía enfervorecido, sonreí y me sentí tremendamente orgullosa de ella.

- Bien, presidente, ¿quién será la segunda?

El dedo acusador de Snow volvió a actuar, haciendo que volviera a sonreír y que todo el sector que me rodeaba se volviese hacia mi. Cuando llegué al escenario y mi hermana dijo su nombre, intervine alzando un tanto la voz para que se me escuchara claramente, para que se enterasen de quién era el séptimo de caballería.

- Lucy Camberton, ¡la que va a llevaros a la victoria!


End file.
